


INKED

by Lostinthenightrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinthenightrain/pseuds/Lostinthenightrain
Summary: But her tattoos weren’t magical in name only. Because of the formula that Malfoy had created, the creatures could glide across her skin.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	INKED

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cnova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnova/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tattoo!Hermione, any HEA situation  
>   
> Special thanks to NotAMuggleMiss for beta'ing my work and making what I was trying to say come out more smoothly!

**Inked**

The quiet hum of the tattoo gun made her drowsy and she felt herself drifting off as the man before her was working across her collarbone. His wispy blonde hair was pulled back in a bun at the back of his head, but a few stray tendrils fell by his temples. His gray eyes were dark in concentration. The black ink embedded with magical properties slowly marked her skin, becoming a constant reminder to her that would forever be placed upon her body. Her gaze flickered away from the former enemy who was now the only man she permitted to create the fine art that was etched across her skin as she fell back to her thoughts. She had lost track of how many there were.

The first tattoo - a phoenix - had been inked across her forearm, winding itself around the words that had long ago been carved with a dagger. When she had first appeared at _White_ _Dragon Tattoo Parlor_ , she had been shocked to find none other than Draco Malfoy behind the ink gun. He had declined to tattoo her at first. If she were truly honest with herself, she had almost walked out herself. After a long drawn out argument, he had agreed to create the magic that was on her skin. But one hadn’t been enough, it was never enough. So there she was again, sitting in the chair with yet another fantastical creature being inked into her skin.

But her tattoos weren’t magical in name only. Because of the formula that Malfoy had created, the creatures could glide across her skin.

A dragon that liked to crawl up and around her thigh.

The Phoenix furling and unfurling its wings from its spot across her forearm.

A Kelpie twisted around her left bicep..

And now - a Thestral that would thunder around her shoulder to her back and around again.

“Can I ask you a question?” His voice penetrated her thoughts. 

She nodded coming out of her fog and feeling the quick sharp pain of the needles.

“Why are you here?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Her golden gaze turned to look at him in curiosity. Her brow furrowing slightly over her long eyelashes. 

“You could go anywhere for tattoos ー I know of half a dozen other really talented artists who would be thrilled to have your business ー but you keep coming back here.” His needles paused as he took the time to look up at her.

The pain and a mix of pure adrenaline made her feel bold enough to answer, “I’ve got a soft spot for ‘enemies to lovers’ romance novels. Guess I’m hoping this will be one of my books.”


End file.
